The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustor assemblies and, more specifically, to systems for installing and removing combustor assemblies with respect to a gas turbine.
Gas turbines can include a compressor section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. The compressor section pressurizes air flowing into the turbine. The pressurized air discharged from the compressor section flows into the combustion section, which is generally characterized by a plurality of combustors. Each of the plurality of combustors includes a combustion liner, which defines the combustion chamber of the combustor. As such, air entering each combustor is mixed with fuel and combusted within the combustion liner. Hot gases of combustion flow from the combustion liner through a transition piece to the turbine section of the gas turbine to drive the turbine and generate power
More specifically, a gas turbine combustor mixes large quantities of fuel and compressed air and burns the resulting mixture. Combustors for industrial gas turbines can include an annular array of cylindrical combustion “cans” in which air and fuel are mixed and combustion occurs. Compressed air from an axial compressor flows into the combustor. Fuel is injected through fuel nozzle assemblies that extend into each can. The mixture of fuel and air burns in a combustion chamber of each can. The combustion gases discharge from each can into a duct that leads to the turbine.
In some embodiments, combustor assemblies designed for low emissions, may include premix chambers and combustion chambers. Fuel nozzle assemblies in each combustor assembly inject fuel and air into the chambers of the can. A portion of the fuel from the nozzle assembly is discharged into the premix chamber of the can, where air is added to and premixed with the fuel. Premixing air and fuel in the premix chamber promotes rapid and efficient combustion in the combustion chamber of each can, and low emissions from the combustion. The mixture of air and fuel flows downstream from the premix chamber to the combustion chamber which supports combustion and under some conditions receives additional fuel discharged by the front of the fuel nozzle assembly. The additional fuel provides a means of stabilizing the flame for low power operation, and may be completely shut off at high power conditions.
Combustor assemblies need to be installed during the initial build of the gas turbine and may subsequently be removed during subsequent maintenance activities. However, to install, remove or re-install a combustor assembly, a significant amount of force may be required to properly lift, position and/or align the combustor assembly with respect to a combustor assembly. Accordingly, alternative systems for installing and removing combustor assemblies with respect to a gas turbine would be welcome in the art.